


Truth or Dare

by TooManyEmptyWaterbottles



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre Canon, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEmptyWaterbottles/pseuds/TooManyEmptyWaterbottles
Summary: Jason’s crush is exposed by a game of truth or dare
Relationships: Jason McConnell & Peter Simmonds, Jason/Peter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Truth or Dare

It was a Friday night at St. Cecilias during the second semester of freshmen year. Finally the end of another week of school and church service. With finals approaching the gang needed a night to relax with friends, so the group meets in Ivy and Nadias room to chill. They didn’t have anything big planned, just Lucas sneaking snacks from kitchen and Tanya bringing a new movie she downloaded off some sketchy site.

After class Peter went to the girls room to start on some homework while they waited for the guys to get done with baseball practice. Peter was never into sports, he preferred theater. 

That’s how he became so close with Nadia and Ivy. They always helped each other learn their lines. Even with the girls constant bickering Peter was the one holding them together and keeping their arguing from escalating into something bigger. He’s only had to hold them back from physically fighting once. That was the first time the girls saw Peter genuinely angry. He didn’t talk to them for almost a week until they called a truce and apologized for putting Peter in between their fights. 

About two hours later Jason and Matt came in with their hair wet, fresh from a shower. Peter had to pull his eyes away from the way Jason’s wet hair fell on to his forehead. He liked Jason’s natural fluffy hair more than when it’s pushed back and styled.

“Hey guys! Where’s Lucas I’m starving” Nadia asked stretching her arms over her head.

Jason walked across the room and sat in between Peter and Ivy. “He said he was meeting up with Tanya so he’d have an extra hand with the snacks”

Matt sat on the other side of Ivy. His crush painfully obvious. Unfortunately for Matt, Ivy’s told Peter how she doesn’t want to hurt his feeling but she likes somebody else. And unfortunately for Peter, the somebody else she likes is Jason.

Peter knows there’s no point in being upset because it’s not like Jason would ever like him. Jason’s straight and he respects that but it still irks him to see Ivy flirting with his roommate.

“So Jason, how was practice?” Ivy asks fluttering her lashes.

Nadia rolls her eyes and Peter sends a sympathetic look Matt’s way.  
———————————————————————

Lucas and Tanya come in with a bunch of snacks overflowing in their arms. The cooks are definitely gonna notice the missing food and drinks. They drop all the goods onto Ivy’s bed and join the group on the floor, that was covered in blankets and pillows. Tanya sets up the movie while Jason hands Peter a bag of Cheetos and a Coke.

“Here. Your favorite, gross cheese sticks.”

Peter takes the offering and smiles. “I’m ignoring your horrible taste in snacks but thank you.” 

Jason sits close, a little too close but Peter just assumes it’s because there’s not really a lot of room with 6 teens crowding around a laptop. Still it makes his heart beat a little faster than normal.

They finish the movie, which wasn’t as good as Tanya said it was gonna be. But it was still early so Ivy proposed a game of truth or dare.

Nadia and Matt seemed reluctant to play but eventually agreed having set a rule of everyone getting one pass. They form a circle and Ivy begins. “Peter, truth or dare?”

He could say truth to play it safe but since it’s the first round it can’t get too crazy.

“Uh dare”

Ivy smirks, it’s kind of scary.

“I dare you to play spin the bottle and kiss who ever it lands on”

Nadia speaks up. “God it’s gonna be this kind of game.”

“Oh shhh it’s only once and there’s no repeats allowed.” Ivy informs.

Peter puts on some fake confidence. “Okay fine, give me a bottle”

Ivy hands Peter a half empty bottle of Dr.Pepper. Peter sets it down in the middle of their circle and twist it sending it into a spin.

They all stare at the bottle waiting for it to stop. Peter prays it doesn’t land on any of the guys because that would be way more awkward than having kiss one of the girls.

The bottle slows and lands on Nadia. Thank god- kinda.

“Damn it”

Peter does a fake offended gasp complete with a hand over his heart. “Wow you don’t want to kiss me?”

“You act like we weren’t each others first kiss”

Back in 7th grade they kissed when they confessed to each other that they haven’t had their first kiss yet. It was awkward but they laugh about it now.

“Okay let’s get it over with, come here lover boy”

They giggle at the nickname and Nadia leans towards Peter.

“Don’t fall in love with me” Peter jokes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.“

She gives him a quick peck. “Yup just as weird as the first one.”

They all laugh and move on with the game.

Peter can’t help but notice how Jason’s eyes are glued to the floor.

Peter faces Ivy “Ivy truth or dare?”

“Truth, I’m not letting you get revenge.”

Peter grins because she was totally right about him planning revenge.

“Okay fine. Who’s your dream role to play.”

“Easy. Regina George.”

Nadia huffs “Predictable.”

“Shut up everyone wants to play Regina George. Even Peter would if he had the chance.”

“That is true” Peter agrees.

“Okay then, Nadia truth or dare?” Ivy asks.

“Truth.”

“Who’s YOUR dream role to play...”

“You said you can’t repeat questions-

“.. who’s NOT Regina George because EVERYONE wants to play her?”

Nadia sighs “Fine, Beetle Juice”

They all laugh and agree that Nadia would make a great Beetle Juice.

“My turn now. Lucas, truth or dare?”

Lucas smirked and of course picked dare. “Dare”

“I dare you... to kiss the person to your left”

Peter giggles “Wow Nadia, now your the one making it that kind of game?”

“Shut up you should be on my side. We’re not gonna be the only ones who had to kiss on a dare tonight.”

Lucas looked over at Tanya who was blushing. “May I?”

Tanya nods and they share a kiss while the others whoop and coo at the two.

Lucas waves his hands to calm them down “Okay okay my turn”

He turns to Jason. “Jason! My man, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Lucas throws his arms in the air. “Boo! You’re lame!”

By now they’re used to Lucas and his dramatics.

“I’m not trusting you with a dare Lucas. Remember that time you dared Matt to ask out his crush by serenading her with a song“

Matt covers his face with his hands. “Gosh why’d you have to remind me”

Ivy gently pats Matt on the back. “It’s okay it was sweet, but Kyra was already dating Zack. I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

The attention from Ivy immediately made Matt feel better. His embarrassment forgotten as he smiles at his dream girl. “Thanks”

Lucas clears his throat and regains the group’s attention again.

“Alright you little baby. As your second best friend- right after Peter of course. I’ve noticed that you seem to have a crush, day dreaming and all”

He makes obnoxious kissy faces till Tanya playfully shoves him.

A few giggles erupt from the group except Jason. Eyebrows raised he asks “Okay so is that your question, if I have a crush?”

“Nope, I’m asking WHO your crush is?”

“Pass.”

“Oh come on! Gonna use your pass on a truth”

Jason crosses his arms and nods.

“Alright I guess it is kinda embarrassing to admit who you like. Lemme rephrase so you don’t have to use your pass.”

Lucas hums and puts a finger to his lips on thought.

“I got it! Is your crush in this room?” 

Jason’s tips of his ears turn red trying to keep his cool.

“Yes” He finally admits quietly.

Lucas claps. “I knew it!”

Ivy perks up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Peter pretends he has no interest in his answer. Jason interrupts before anyone can ask any further questions.

“Matt, truth or dare?”

“Dare” He says confidently.

“You have to drink a special concoction that we make and guess what it is.”

Matt grimaces. “Gross, but okay.”

The group makes Matt go into the bathroom while they mix a bunch of their snacks with their soda.

Matt comes back to taste their mixture and everyone is laughing at how bad of a gag reflex Matt has. But all Peter could think about was how happy Ivy was at Jason’s answer.  
———————————————————————-

The game goes on for a while but eventually they all get pretty tired. Tanya passed out on Lucas’s shoulder, Matt fell asleep on the floor, and Peter was leaning against Nadia’s bed ‘not sleeping, just resting my eyes’. He was totally sleeping. 

Jason gets up to stretch then walks over to Peter and shakes him awake. Pausing for just a second to admire how peaceful he looks asleep.

“Wake up. Let’s go back to the room.”

Peter groans. He’s never been a morning person or a getting-woken-up person.

But Peter realizes that a comfy bed sounds a lot better than waking up with a crook in his neck. 

They say goodbye and walk to their room. Jason carrying Peters bag of heavy books.

Jason walks in first holding the door open for Peter. Jason hands Peter his bag and quickly changes into pajamas while Peter sits on his bed absentmindedly organizing his homework.

“Tonight was fun” Jason try’s to start a conversation to fill the silence. But it seems that Peter didn’t hear him as he was lost in thought.

“Huh? Sorry I didn’t get that.”

Was Peter upset about something? He thinks back at the last few hours to find anything that would have him acting like this. 

“Everything okay?”

Peter shakes his head. “Yea I’m fine I was just.. thinking”

“Oh? About what?”

Peter quickly spins a lie. “Nothing just boring school stuff you know.”

Jason knows Peter well enough to tell when he’s lying.

“Do you think I’m mad about you having to kiss Nadia?”

“What? No I wasn’t even think about that till now.”

“Well I’m not, I mean it was weird seeing you kiss someone- Nadia I mean, but it was a dare”

Peter gives him a look that he can’t quite recognize. It makes him a little nervous. He hopes Peter didn’t catch that slip up of words so he turns the focus back to him.

“Okay so what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing”

“Come on, I can tell somethings wrong.”

“I’m fine Jase.”

Jason’s gonna find out what’s wrong with his friend. He hates when his friends are upset and he especially hates when Peters upset. He doesn’t know why but it makes his stomach turn. So he decides to take another approach.

“Truth or dare?”

“What?”

He repeats himself. “Truth or dare?”

Peter squints his eyes in confusion. “Truth?”

“Tell me what’s bothering you?”

Peter changes his answer “Dare.”

“I dare you to tell me what’s bothering you”

Peter sighs “You’re acting like a child.”

Jason grins “No you are.”

Peter rolls his eyes and gets up to put his books on his desk.

“Seriously Peter what’s wrong? I want to help, you know you can trust me.”

Peter turns to look at Jason “Nothings wrong. It’s just, you know Ivy likes you right?”

Jason shrugs “Obviously. So what?”

Peter goes into the bathroom to change into pajamas but continues to talk through the door.

“I just don’t want you to hurt her.”

Jason doesn’t understand.

“How am I gonna hurt her? I purposely try to stay away from her so she didn’t get the wrong idea.”

Peter comes out of the bathroom with a questioning look. “You don’t like Ivy?”

“No.”

“But you said- when Lucas asked-“

What is he talking about-? Oh. Suddenly, Jason remembered Lucas’s truth or dare question. Peter isn’t stupid. Jason just admitted he didn’t like Ivy. Tanyas been off limits because Lucas has had a huge crush on her since middle school. Obviously Nadia is off the list, that only leaves- Shit.

Jason prays Peter doesn’t put the pieces together. He doesn’t think Peter would judge him, he’s the nicest person he’s ever met. That part of the reason why it’s been so hard to think of him only as a friend. But what if he were uncomfortable with the whole truth? Jason couldn’t bare the thought of losing him.

Peter sits on his own bed and doesn’t say anything else and Jason can tell if that makes him feel better or worst.  
He couldn’t just say he lied to Lucas because why would be embarrass himself in front of his friends for no reason. He was backed into a corner.

But it would be kinda nice to tell someone, to get this fifth-teen years worth of weight of his chest. And Peter is his first choice to tell, he trusts him with everything. He looks up and finds Peter eyes are glazed over much like when he’s day dreaming in class.

“Peter?”

The other boy is pulled from his thoughts. He hums in acknowledgment and looks over. Green eyes so intense it gives him goosebumps.

“I can tell you anything right? And you’d keep it secret?”

Peter face forms a warm smile. “Of course.”

Jason takes a deep breath bracing himself. He’s really gonna do this.

“What would you say if I told you I didn’t like any girls?”

Jason watches Peter’s face closely for any sign of disgust but finds nothing of the sort. Just the same warm smile that makes Jason’s body feel burning hot and ice cold at the same time.

Peter’s words come out slowly. “Do you mean like at the moment.. or in general?”

Jason’s terrified but he’s come too far.

“Like ever. I’ve never liked girls.. like that.”

Jason’s stomach feels like it’s collapsing in on itself while waiting for a reply.

“Well then, I would say ‘me too’”

Jason can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Really?” His voice comes out a bit too hopeful.

Peter let out a small laugh. “Yes, really. It wasn’t obvious?”

Peters always been less athletic and more feminine than the other guys, but that’s just who he was. Jason knows better than anyone that what’s on the surface isn’t always the truth.

“No, not at all.”

Peter laughs again. It’s nice and melts away the tension that’s floating around the room. 

“You’re either joking or totally oblivious.”

Jason’s about to say something but then Peters interrupts him.

“Wait does that mean you like-“

Jason’s stomach drops as he hears the words forming and realizes he’s actually NOT ready for all this. So he quickly chooses the first name he can think of.

“Zack”

Jason looks down to avoid the other boy’s gaze.

“You like Zack?”

Shit, why would he say that. Jason try’s to cover his tracks but ends up rambling.

“Umm yeah... Zack... what’s not to like? He nice and funny. He helps me with my work, even though I already know how to do it but he helps anyway. He cooks me my favorite foods. He looks really good in his uniform. He’s really sweet...”

Fuck he’s said way too much, Jason didn’t even know he could get that sappy. Turns out it’s easy when you haven’t had anyone to tell your true feelings to. 

“Zack wasn’t even hanging out with us tonight.”

Jason’s eyes widen as he looks up at his roommate. Jason’s feels his face grow warmer. Peter’s smirk is enough to make him stare back down at his thumbs, which were twirling around each other in his lap. 

Footsteps approach and Jason feels the Peter’s weight press down on the mattress as he sits on the end of his bed.

“Jason?”

Peter sounds confident, it’s different. Normally Jason’s the one who’s sure about himself or at least he pretends to be.

“Yeah?”

Jason takes a quick peak at Peter and sees he’s blushing too. It’s reassuring.

“Truth or dare?”

He doesn’t know where this is going but he assumes he’s supposed to pick truth. “Truth?”

Peter takes a second to respond but then bites the bullet.  
“Is your crush in this room?”

He looks up at Peter, eyes blown wide. That’s not what he expected. But Jason swallows his fear and for once allows himself to be honest.

“Yes.”

Peter looks shocked and for a second Jason thinks he made a mistake. “Is that okay?”

Peter smiles a toothy grin. “Yeah that’s okay, mine is too.”

Jason let’s out a relieved laugh. “Oh good. Wait what-“

Peter burst out in laughter and couldn’t stop.

Jason feels himself smile at how ridiculous he looks.  
“What’s so funny?”

Peter calms himself down enough that he’s able to speak through short giggles.

“It’s just- I was so worried you would think about me differently if you knew I was... you know... I’m just relieved and so happy.”

Jason takes a risk and grabs Peters hand lacing their fingers together.

“Peter, I could never think of you differently. Even if I wasn’t... you know... You’re my best friend.”

Like magnets they’re pulled together. Their faces just a few inches apart.

“Does that mean we can be more than friends?”

Jason’s only answer is: “Truth or dare?”

“Truth?”

Jason huffs and shakes his head. “No, pick dare.”

Peter laughs. “Fine. Dare.”

Jason flashes his confident smile and for once it’s genuine. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Suddenly Peter’s lips are on his and they’re kissing. Although it’s not his first it’s unlike anything Jason has ever felt before. It’s short and sweet but overall perfect.

They pull apart and stare at each other smiling uncontrollably.

After about a thirty seconds Peter breaks the silence. Biting his lip.

“So, you and I?”

Jason can’t believe this is real but knows in this moment that he’ll never let this go and squeezes the other boys hand.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably edit later because like always I just want to get it posted cause I’m actually kinda proud of this one :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also please let me know in the comments if the dialogue is confusing and I’ll fix it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
